


Like Building Legos

by AwkwardMirae



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Light Angst, M/M, Minho's kinda an A-hole, Reader chooses the ship p much, School, minsung - Freeform, rebuilding a relationship
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2021-02-02
Updated: 2021-02-12
Packaged: 2021-03-13 17:55:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,648
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29157747
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AwkwardMirae/pseuds/AwkwardMirae
Summary: It's like building Legos, but it's our relationship and much harder."You replaced me with a robot? What the actual fuck Lee Minho!"It was a rather selfish choice from Minho to build a replacement for Jisung. Just after their relationship had burned down and blown up. - But he couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t admit that he needed someone like Jisung, but he really did. In all seriousness, he did. Everyone knew that, even Minho’s clueless cats knew it. He simply needed the affection and reassurance that he's doing ok.
Relationships: Han Jisung | Han/Lee Minho | Lee Know
Kudos: 9





	1. Storm Took The Glow Away

**Author's Note:**

> Hi! Thank you clicking this story!
> 
> The ship (Minsung) is completely optional&up to the reader to decide! (This will be more prominent later.)
> 
> I'll be adding tags as i go.

An electric blue light lit up in the robot's eyes. They scanned through the dimly lit basement. Trying to figure out where they were, why they were there and how they ended up here.

"Hey! Hey! Look at me! Can you hear me? See me?" The robot turned its gaze to it's supposed creator. It scanned through its database, apparently, the creator had installed Korean dialog to the robot. "I can hear you." the metallic sounding voice said. Clearly out of emotion. It was blank, waiting for emotions to be written on it. "Oh great! I'm so glad." the boy, the creator said. The robot could now identify the person in front of it as a male, young boy. Probably around 17 years old. "I'm Minho, as in Lee Minho." the boy, now named "Lee Minho" in the robot’s database, said.

"I don't know who I am." the robot spelled out. "Yeah right, do you want to name yourself, or want me to name you?" Minho asked, his hand going through his hair, he was a bit sweaty and exhausted. Since he had been working on the said robot for a few hours now (not including the hours, and days he had put in before). "Can you name me? How does that work?" the nameless, handmade robot asked. "I just give you a name and that's what you are called after that," Minho explained, smiling nervously.

"Technically, you're saying I can rename you as well?" - "No, no. You can be named only once. After that people can create nicknames for you, but your given name stays the same." brown-haired Minho laughed a little. "Then my name is Jisung." the robot stated. It's face staying blank, as it had been for the whole conversation. Minho thought about saying something in resistance, but decided not to. He needed to let go of his memories. "Okay, hi Jisung. My name is Minho!" he smiled, handing out his hand, to shake Jisung's. - Jisung looked Minho's hand confused, it didn't know what to do. "You're supposed to shake it, like this," the brown-haired male explained. Inviting his hand with Jisung’s and shaking it.

"Oh! I also have this I'd like to give to you," Minho handed out a small USB plug. Opening a small connector, that was located in Jisung's chest, and putting the plug in. The robot stood in silence as it scanned through the new information it was given. Two of those things were a new voice and a care-system. 

"I'm supposed to take care of you, Lee Minho," Jisung stated, testing out its new voice. Minho slapped his hands to his mouth, wide eyed staring at the robot. Without a second thought he crashed to the robot and hugged it tightly. Jisung hesitantly wrapped its robot arms around him. That was what his system told him to do.

Everything went dark. 

\--

It was a rather selfish choice from Minho to build Jisung. But he couldn’t help himself. He wouldn’t admit that he needed someone like Jisung, but he really did. In all seriousness, he did. Everyone knew that, even Minho’s clueless cats (who were currently trying to run away from their owner who wanted to cuddle) knew it. He simply needed the affection and reassurance he's doing ok. 

Sometimes -- well most times Minho really hated that his love language happened to be physical touch. Maybe if his parents had given him physical affection (-- or any kind of affection at all), he didn’t have this problem. 

Minho flopped on the couch. Bored groan leaving his lips, his face molded to a frown. The thunder was banging against the roof as Minho’s mood got even worse. “Asshat,” the brunette mumbled. He was frustrated -- the storm cut the internet down for a while, causing all Minho’s hard work to crash down and burn. He was patient enough to get Jisung back to the prebooting phase, but that was about where his patient ended. Who knew how long it would take to get Jisung back up. 

By the time Minho had sighed the nth time, Dori had made her way to the living room. She was peeking her head behind the corner of the sofa, curiously sniffing the air. Minho smiled a bit. “C’mere, Dorie,” trying his best to engage the cat to come closer. Momentary distracting himself from the dark thoughts.  
Finally the cat jumped on top of Minho’s chest, laying there. “So now you want to cuddle, huh?” Minho snickered. Dori just purred quietly and leaned closer to Minho’s touch. “Do you think I was stupid to try and built him again, Dori?” It was stupid, Dori didn't understand. But that ignorance brought Minho a sense of comfort. Dori couldn't understand him, she couldn't judge him. “I think I should let go. But i can’t just stop when I’m almost there,” the brunet sighed, combing through Dori’s fur. The cat just snuggled closer to Minho, her eyes closed. "Yeah, a nap sounds better. I like the way you think, Dori," Minho smiled fondly. 

Familiar sound made its way to Minho’s (- and Dori’s) conscious. The latter recognized it as his phone. Minho’s eyes lit up, completely overpowering the sadness that had once colored the brown orbs. - Minho was stubborn like that. He still had hope restored in him. Some would call it a good quality to have in one’s personality - to Minho it was a curse that made everything hurt more. 

As much as the boy had hoped for a reply from someone or just a “seen” mark after his messages - it was none of that. An email, with the information of his midday class being canceled. Sarcastic snort leaving the brunet’s nose. Minho mindlessly clicked the Kakao Talk-icon, wondering if he could run to get coffee from the place near campus. (It wasn't a super good place, but he couldn’t handle Starbucks, like, at all.) Maybe finnish some of his assignments during his newfound 75min plus break. - It was a muscle memory. His problem had gotten that bad. Brushing his future plans, further, in the messy corner of his mind. - Minho opened a chat log, one that was simply named “Sunshine” with a sun and a heart emoji after. - Once again. Nothing, absolutely nothing. Just many months worth messages from Minho, and Minho only.  
Not thinking much Minho pressed the microphone tap with his thumb. “Hi...How are you? I hope you’re healthy. I’m...OK...I guess,” Minho fell silent for a second. His other hand was buried in Dori’s fur. - She looked kinda annoyed by the sudden talking. “Sorry that I keep messaging you. I don’t have anyone else. - I could’ve made a lot of friends on campus, but I rarely go there...You used to scold me for that, for skipping,” he chuckled dryly at the found memory. At any other point in time he would have dismissed the memory as annoying. But he had learned to appreciate it. “Talking about that, I was thinking about going tomorrow! Unbelievable, right? I just thought it would be good to get out of the house. I don’t have class at twelve - it got canceled. So I was thinking about getting a coffee. Maybe something to eat," he added on an after note. "Hopefully that’ll give me the motivation to get through the rest of the day. Yeah…” Minho looked at the recorded second pass by - all of them going by without the person he called his “personal sun”. “Dori’s sleeping on top of my chest by the way. I don’t know if you can hear her purring. She’s sweet,” Dori stretched her paws, slightly hitting Minho in the process. “There she goes, leaving me,” dry chuckle. “I guess she didn’t like that I was talking so loudly. - Oh Yeah! Doongie’s paw is fine also! Thought you’d like to know,” he probably didn’t care. “...I’m off! Take care of yourself! Love you a lot, no homo,” Minho giggled a bit. He let the recording button go - watching his voice-note load itself. Finally reading as “sent”. 

The brunet turned his phone off. Missing the “online” text that had appeared under the contact “Sunshine”. 

\--

Jisung was slowly awakening in the dark basement. For the first time he actually looked at the room around him. It looked fairly comfortable, to the robot's understanding anyway.  
Jisung had a bunch of pictures (that were included in the USB plug) in its database. Scanning through them, none of the rooms matched the one he was seeing. - Though the pictures all included a honey-blond haired male. (Jisung thought it was strange.) Oval face, chubby cheeks and light brown eyes. - Square smile dancing in his lips in couple of the photos. Some of the photos included both the honey-blond and a brunet, a nineteen year old Korean male that was registered as “Lee Minho” in Jisung’s database.  
Before Jisung could process the basement-like room, a creaking noise made its way to the robot's voice detector. - A door was opened. 

"Jisung! You rebooted!" Minho smiled a bit. “Yes.” the voice sounded soulless. - Though, it was a replica and the holder was a non-feeling being to begin with. “I was just gonna check and make sure everything’s ok. I’m heading to bed after this, so I need to turn you off again. Just in case if the power goes off again,” a quiet hum of the computers could be heard as Jisung processed the just given information. 

“OK," simple enough. It made sense. Though something in Minho's actions budged Jisung the wrong way. Jisung didn't have any memories (if you didn't count the first documented communication with Minho, and now), but somehow the robot was getting Deja Vu. Maybe it was just the care system speaking. It was trying to mold Jisung to a more human-type of behavior anyway. "I'll get you back up tomorrow, yea?" It was like Minho was looking for justification for his words. - Not being sure if the plan was right. Jisung just nodded, letting the brunette do his thing.


	2. Lee Minho Has a Week

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Minho runs into his friend, or ex-friend to be exact.

\--

Lee Minho hated early mornings. He absolutely hated them with all the passion and dedication he could ever have. - Yet there he was, sitting in class at eight in the morning. Too early. Way too early. The professor's quick comment about how it was nice to see Minho in class helped with the loss of motivation. Otherwise it wasn't that fun, a lot of glares. Minho was surprised these people even knew he existed. On another hand, he used to be fairly known around campus, so it wasn’t that surprising. Still he wished people would just forget his existence, like he wanted to forget his own. 

Though Minho had been on track, somewhat (he thanked his impulse to study a bit last night), but there was still a lot of confusion present. But nevertheless, Minho wanted to push through. - Things started to look up when went to get his coffee anyway. The cold winter's breeze freshened him once he got outside. Stuffing his hands to the pockets of his red coat, putting distance between him and the campus at a steady pace. Backpack slowed him down a bit (it was stacked with heavy books). Minho made a mental note to visit the library later. 

A gush of warmth hit the brunet as he pushed the door open. His slightly aching cheeks and forehead absolutely loving the sudden warmth. Light chatter and other random noises arrived to his ears. The place was dreamy, stacked with warm colors, and overall friendly atmosphere. It made the brunette’s mood ten times better just like that. Minho walked further in, staying by the side to have a good view of the menu, to buy himself some time before ordering (and to just people-watch). Ending up with the simple choice of a milk latte and couple of cookies (he wanted to treat himself). That would be plenty to power him through his studies. For the next few hours anyway. He could always stop at a grocery store or a vending machine if it came down to that. 

Taking a seat in the back, next to a window, Minho pulled his laptop out. He had a bunch of half done assignments with nearing deadlines in the need of being completed. He thought about pulling out headphones, but decided against it. The noises coming from the other people, and machines were a nice background "music" in itself. 

\--

A light tap on Minho's shoulder.

The brunette looked up, his brows furrowed, doubt hit him. "Jisung?" He quietly muttered. The honey-blond boy in front of him nodded. "Yeah, that's me, Lee Minho," Jisung only called him by his full name only when he was angry. "W-what are you doing here?" If something brought Lee Minho’s confidence more down it was shuttering. But he couldn’t help it. He was completely derailed by the sudden comfortaision, plus Jisung’s aura felt so demanding, it was like Jisung had grown. But then again, Minho was sitting, the latter was standing.

It took awhile for Minho to even register Jisung's response, he was so focused on rapidly going through million things and scenarios through his head. But he was pretty sure the younger one said something in the lines of "I'm visiting my parents''. The older one quietly just nodded, not daring to look at his friend, or ex friend would be more accurate, but Minho really didn't want to go there. "You kept blowing up my phone. I went through everything last night. It took me hours," the honey-blond broke the silence whilst sitting down, opposite to the brunet, keeping eye contact. "You're really stubborn, Lee Minho," he spoke again. There was a pity in his voice, like he was making fun of Minho (which was fair, he could admit that. It was laughable how startled he was). Jisung's body language was tense, but Minho wasn't any better honestly. He wanted to break the ice too, once he gained himself again. "I'm sorry," the latter just deadpanned Minho, clearly asking him to tell Jisung something he didn’t know. "I know that," Jisung simply stated. There was hurt in his voice, but it was almost covered with anger and that same pity. “By the way, my grandma’s doing great now,” the honey-blonde said in a rather snarky tone. “I’m glad to hear that,” Minho mumbled, his voice still small. “I’m sorry, it’s not gonna fix anything, but I’m sorry still,” he added, subtly glancing at Jisung. - Who was pretty much destroying his former friend under his gaze (doing whatever was the opposite of eye-fucking, if you asked Minho). The tension was getting worse. Minho's attempt to acknowledge the other's hurt didn't make a difference.

“Glad you know that,” Jisung reached out to lower Minho’s laptop cover, pushing it down. - So he would have to stop hiding behind it. The latter was hauntingly calm-looking - while panicked, anxious, and guilty expressions all tried to steal the spotlight on Minho’s face, all at the same time. 

Jisung had the urge to laugh. It was bizarre. - Jisung had never seen Minho like this. Never ever in their five-year-long relationship had Lee Minho been so scared of Jisung. But it made Jisung sad too, to think he caused such emotions to mix up in Minho. - In the end, the honey-blond was firm in his decision to think it was justified. He had been a Great-a-Asshole during their last encounter after all. He wanted more than a sorry. "Anything else you'd like to make up to me?" looking at Minho who now looked anxiously bothered, the brunet nodded. "For downplaying your issues…I'm sorry. They're just as valid as mine are. I know that now," carefully reading Jisung's facial expression, Minho proceeded to finish his sentence. "And I want to make it up to you."  
“You have a week to convince me that you have, in fact changed, Lee Minho,”

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Apologies for the short chapter, but it's necessary to get the plot going. I hopefully get another (longer) one up soon, kinda on an edge right now with a lot of things, but I'll try my best. 
> 
> Thank you for reading & take care!


End file.
